Dance for You
by Dnttipovr
Summary: Mercedes hates when she has to leave her family, but things always have a way of turning around.


**_AN: More Fluff, because fluff makes me happy :) Enjoy. _**

Mercedes sat on the oversize bed in one of the rooms in her empty hotel suite idly flipping through television channels. She settled on the Discovery Channel and snuggled deeper into the cream colored sheets of the bed silently wishing she was at home in her own bed. She loved her job, being the head gospel choir director at NYU was amazing, and the fact the she got free hotel suites made for royalty was always nice but when it was time for them to go to competition and she was pulled away from her family she started to feel a little less excited, not even first place and an amazing day made up for when she went back to her hotel room alone. She flipped her phone over and checked it, sighing when she saw no missed calls and becoming anxious, it was past eight, she should have gotten a call by now. God forbid anything had happend to the two people she cared the most about in her life. She was pulled out of her inner rant by a soft knock at her door followed by heavier one and she got out of the bed to see which one of her choir members decided to bother her when she gave specific instructions that after eight she was not to be contacted except in the case of life or death. She swung the hotel door open and a 3ft toddler with caramel colored skin and a mess of ebony curls shot straight toward her.

"Mommy!" The boy wrapped his stubby arms around his mother's legs and held on for dear life. Mercedes picked up her son and snuggled him into her smoothing his curls back from his face. Smiling when she saw those dark green eyes that she loved so much.

"I missed you baby." She placed a kiss on the toddlers forehead that caused him to giggle and shy away from her. "Oh you don't want Mommy's kisses?" Mercedes said lightly. She tickled him until he squirmed out of her grasp and spotted the big screen television in the living area of her hotel suite, running toward it the fastest his three year old body would allow.

"I want Mommy's kisses." A strong familiar voice said and her eyes landed on the body in front of her. Mercedes felt her heart do the little dance it did every time she saw her husband, they'd been together for years but to her it felt like every time she saw him was the first time. A different, more bright set of green eyes stared at her and Mercedes took his hand gently tugging him into her. Once he was fully inside and the door was closed she placed a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled away with a deep moan and Mercedes rested her head on a strong shoulder, lacing their hands together.

"I was complaining about how much I missed Mommy, and Jr. suggested we come and get you since he wasn't going to sleep another night without his Mommy's singing." Mercedes chuckled and breathed into Sam's shoulder, her son may have been only three but he had the commanding attitude of his Mother. Sam lifted her head up to look at him. "I wasn't going another night without Mommy period."

Mercedes felt the weight of Sam's statement and nodded. It had only been five days but that was enough, it wasn't that they couldn't spend time apart but too much time apart started to become a reminder of a darker, more difficult time in their teenage life many years ago and their need just to be in each others presence grew tremendously.

"Mommy!" The three year old yelled his mother's name from his spot on the floor dangerously close to the television.

"Yes Sammy." Mercedes replied, peeling herself away from her husband. Although her son was a handful she never got tired of hearing him call her name.

"Watch Spongebob with me." The toddler replied looking at his mother expectantly. Dark green eyes widening when he saw the look on his mother's face. "Pwease I mean." The toddler added when he realized his mistake. Mercedes nodded, trying not to smile at the way her son said please and going over to swoop him off the floor and sit him on the small couch that was in front of the television. Sam laughed at the two and made his way to sit next to his wife on the couch.

An hour of Spongebob and a large cheese pizza later, Sam walked into the second room of the suite after retrieving the remainder of he and Jr's bags from the car and watched as his wife sang their son his favorite lullaby. When she was pregnant with him one night and Jr. decided he was going to make it extremely uncomfortable for his mama to sleep she sat up and wrote it for him. Sam thought it was the most beautiful lullaby he'd ever heard, he often had Mercedes hum it to him when he couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes and listened to her voice, smiling when Jr. decided to sing along and she let him take the lead. He slipped away silently in the middle of his son's mini solo and made his way to the shower in the master suite.

After making sure Jr. was fast asleep, Mercedes sat on the bed reviling in the turn around her day had made when Sam came out of the bathroom, eye's closed, shirtless, and in boxers singing his version Beyonce's "Dance for You." She bit her lip to keep from giggling but she couldn't help herself and joined in when he got to her favorite part.

"That's why I'm backin' this thing back, pop poppin' this thing back, drop, drop, drop, droppin' this thing back." Sam's eye's shot open and he stopped singing abruptly. Mercedes however kept singing, using her finger to tell him to come toward her. "This is for the time you gave me flowers, for the world that is ours, for the moonlight, for the power of love." She stopped singing with a kiss on Sam's lips, groaning when Sam pulled away. "Thank you for coming today." She said softly, moving so her body molded to the side of his. Sam lifted his hand and let his thumb trace Mercedes' lips delighting in the shiver it evoked in his wife. He let his hands trvel lower and trace the hem of her t-shirt, tugging it upward.

"You know there's a way you can thank me that I'm sure we'd both love." His hands traveled up her body bringing the shirt up with it. Mercedes smiled and moved so that she was straddling him.

"Oh yeah?" She grinned devilishly, peeling off her shirt and letting Sam appreciate her lacy red bra.

"Mmm Yeah." Sam replied, fully distracted.

"Well if your quite." Mercedes leaned forward. Letting her lips graze his hear. "I'll dance for you."

"Hell yes." Was Sam's reply before he let his wife begin.


End file.
